Falling in love
by Montgomery
Summary: First it's Brett's POV, than it's Caitlin's. This is my first CW fan fiction and I decided to have Caitlin and Brett fall in love.
1. Brett's POV

"What is up with you and Caitlin Seeger!" Taylor demanded her boyfriend Brett.

  
  


"Nothing." Brett stepped back from Taylor who waved her hands in front of him. 

  
  


"Yea right. Every time I turn around you are by Caitlin's side or looking at her with an love sick look on your face." Taylor yelled.

  
  


"Not so." Was all Brett could say. *Smooth Brett real smooth.* "Taylor I want to be with you; you are my girlfriend after all. I wouldn't be dating you if I didn't have special feelings for you." He smiled softly at Taylor.

  
  


Taylor just shook her head and turned and walked down the street. 

  
  


"Aww man. I hate this." Brett growled and waved his arms backward and took an step back as he watched Taylor storm away. *What Taylor said is so untrue. Me and Caitlin. Yea right!!" Brett turned around and started back to the Lowes' ranch to visit with his best friend Griffin. *Wait till I till Griff about this. He'll get an great laugh at it.* 

  
  


******

  
  


When Brett arrived at the Lowes' ranch he stopped and watched Caitlin ride Bandit out to the range. He didn't realize that he had an soft and love stuck expression on his face.

  
  


*He's so into Caitlin.* Griffin thought with an slight smile as he spotted his best friend by the coral. *What about Taylor?* He frowned at the thought of the most popular girl at High River High. 

  
  


"Hey Brett." Griffin called from behind Brett.

  
  


Brett turned around and grinned. "Griffin my man how's it going?" 

  
  


"Had another fight with Taylor I see." Griffin knew right off the bat.

  
  


"Yea. Girlfriends can be an pain sometimes." Brett kicked the coral with his foot.

  
  


"Yea I know when I was dating Nikki and I thought you were going after her I was upset." Griffin said.

  
  


"Taylor accused me of having feelings for Caitlin." Brett bursted out.

  
  


"Do you?" Griffin asked matter of factually.

  
  


"No. Yes. But just as friends." Brett said.

  
  


*More than friends you mean.* Griff thought as he heard the uncertainly tone in Brett's voice.

"Just friends." Brett repeated more sure this time.

  
  


"You are in love with her." Griffin said matter of factually. "You can deny it to yourself all you want but Taylor knows it; and I know it."

  
  


Brett frowned and stepped toward Griffin. "I said I like Caitlin as an friend. Nothing more. Got it!" He growled.

  
  


"If you only cared for Caitlin as an friend than you would not be acting like this." Griffin said calmly not at all scared of the way Brett was coming to him. "Tell me what you like about her."

  
  


Brett stopped and leaned against the corral "I like the fact that she is up front and honest. Always honest. I like the fact that she pulled herself from her non trust to trusting people. I love her gosh darn it..... I love her." Brett said in shock. "I love Caitlin Seeger and I want to be with her always." Brett frowned. "But she will never have me. She doesn't love me. Why brother."

  
  


"So that's why you are with Taylor." Griffin nodded his head and thought back to when Brett and Taylor first started dating. He always had an feeling that Brett had special feelings for Caitlin ever since they first meet. But he knew at the time Caitlin didn't have any feelings for Brett; or for anyone for that matter. Than Brett started dating Taylor and seemed happy. Than Will came into the picture and Caitlin seemed to be almost in love with the guy. She was never like that with Eric. *Eric and Caitlin always got on each other nerves to really work out.*

  
  


"Will came into the picture and Caitlin fell head over heels for him. For his fake bad boy mange. It fit in with her 'I don't need anyone' mood she was in." Brett said the exact thing that Griffin was thinking.

  
  


"Yea what an poseur. A true loser. I am glad that he is out of Caitlin's life." Griffin said.

  
  


"But is he really. You know when he was in that motorcycle accident last month and when Caitlin went to visit him in the hospital they seemed close again." Brett sighed and groaned.

  
  


"How many times have you seen them together since than?" Griffin looked pointing at Brett. "By my count zero. Caitlin is over him."

  
  


"I still care for Taylor." Brett counted. "Side Caitlin doesn't have any feelings for me expect for friendship. She may be better off with Eric or Jordan but not with dumb jock me." Brett pounded his chest with his hand.

  
  


"Stop it Brett. You are not an dumb jock. You are an very talented jock. With an bright further. I like both Eric and Jordan but they are so not right for Caitlin. You are." Griffin said with passion.

  
  


"How I have never rebelled before in my life. I never want to rebel. How can Caitlin who basically gibes on rebellion like an wimp like me." Brett said in frustration.

  
  


"How can she not." Dori asked from behind the two boys.

  
  


"Mom." Griffin said shocked as he turned and saw his mother.

  
  


"Dr. Lowe. You weren't apposite to hear that." Brett swallowed the lump in his throat and blushed red at the site of Griffin's mother.

  
  


"How long have you been there?" Griffin asked.

  
  


"The entire conversion. I was going to turn away and leave you two but than I heard you bash Will...." Dori said with an slight frown to her face.

  
  


"Will deserves to be bashed. You know everything he put Caitlin through." Griffin frowned.

  
  


"Will is just going through and rough patch in his life right now. Be patient and he will be the man he is apposite to be. Look how Caitlin is coming along now." Dori pointed out. She too was very angry at Will for hurting Caitlin but she was an wise woman who knew that life throws curves balls once in an while so she had patients for other people down points.

  
  


Both Griffin and Dori noticed how Brett's face soften at the mere mention of Caitlin.

  
  


"What are you going to do about Taylor?" Griffin asked.

  
  


"I have to break things off with her. It is not fair to string her along any longer. She deserves to find someone to make her happy and who can devote his heart solely to her; after God that is." Brett said.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Caitlin's POV

Caitlin rode Bandit faster and faster till she felt her horse ready to give. She pulled up on the reins and allowed him to slow down to an cantor than an walk until she knew it was time to allow Bandit to stop. She slid to the ground and patted Bandit's head. "Sorry about that boy. I just needed to feel the wind on my face." She rubbed her hand down his flank and felt his heart beat. "It's too fast. I shouldn't have gone so fast." She said with an worried frown. *will kill me if I ruined Bandit.* Came to her mind. 

  
  


Bandit brought his head back and rubbed Caitlin's face gently as to say "Don't worry about it friend. I will be all right."

  
  


"Yea after an hour of complete rest you will be all right and I'll walk you back to the ranch." Caitlin said fondly as she patted his flank and than up to his neck and face. She slowly removed the saddle and the blanket underneath and slapped his rump so that he could go eat some grass and roll in the dirt to help himself cool down.

  
  


She watched her best friend take care of himself as he knew best. She set the blanket down next to the saddle and walked to her favorite spot next to the creek. *Dori's favorite also.* She sat down and smiled softly as she thought of her second cousin who was more like an mother than an distant relative. 

  
  


She brought her head back and closed her eyes and felt the slight breeze on her face as she thought back to when she first arrived at the Lowe family and met Dori, her husband and her son for the very first time. She never even knew that Dori existed; even through Dori was her late mother's cousin. *Mom never really talked about her family much. She readily admitted that she was an wild child and ran away with my father and hurt her family very much. She said when I got older she would tell me all about my grandparents and aunt and uncles and cousins. But dammit she never got to. She died way to young and way sooner than her time was set.* 

  
  


With her eyes still closed she relived the day when she got caught stealing from the carma store; when she was in front of the judge he gave her two decision. Live in Jullive until she turned eighteen are go to Montana and live with her distant cousins. She thought Montana would be way better than Jullive so she choose Montana. *Boy did I ever thought I made an mistake. I thought I was all that and didn't need anyone when I first came to the Lowes.

  
  


I'm so glad that Dori stuck my me and defended me to Jim and Griffin and turned them to her way of thinking of keeping me with them. I am sure that she had an way with the social worker also. I was so sure that I was so out of here when the social worker came to check in with me. Not because of the mistaken stolen money; which I'm so glad that Jim finally believed that I didn't take. But with my attitude with the Lowe's.* Caitlin opened her eyes and glanced off into the distance across the creek.

  
  


"I know Dori read the report on me. She just had that look about her when she is positive on something. She never did tell me what she read. Wonder if she confided in Jim?" Caitlin shook her head. "No I would be able to tell if Jim knew." She turned her head and saw that Bandit was eating grass. 

  
  


She brought her head back to allow the breeze to hit her. She took an deep breath and thought about Will. "Will I still miss you very much. I thought we were meant to be together. What happened?" She thought about when she first started dating Will how considerate of her feelings he was. But toward the end how he decided to go into his rebellious stage full blast and expected her to join him; even through she finally got to an clear spot in her own. When after ruining Eric's family crop field when Will wanted to buy them off and Caitlin said that they had to work to fix their mistake; Will just turned and walked away. 

  
  


But when Will was in that motorcycle accident an few month ago and Caitlin visited him in the hospital and told him how much she missed him and that she didn't want him in the dark place anymore. That she wasn't going to join him. He had opened his eyes and said he didn't want to be there anymore eighter. *I thought that would be an new beginning for us. But I haven't heard or seen him since than. He is avoiding me in school. I don't know what to do.*

  
  


Caitlin stood up and wiped the grass from her jeans and walked back to Bandit. "Ready to head back boy." She asked with an slight smile. She picked the blanket up and put it back on his flank and than she put the saddle back on him and made sure it was tight. She than walked to the front of Bandit and took the rein and began to slowly walk back to the ranch.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Dori's POV

"I have to break things off with her. It is not fair to string her along any longer. She deserves to find someone to make her happy and who can devote his heart solely to her; after God that is." Brett said.

  
  


Dori nodded. "Yes that is fair. "

  
  


"Poor Taylor." Griffin said with an slight frown to his brow.

  
  


"Hey perhaps than she will realize that you guys are meant for each other." Brett said.

  
  


"Naw Taylor isn't my type." Griffin waved his hand at Brett.

  
  


"Since when?" Brett asked with pure wonderment. "You have always had an thing for her till I went out with her."

  
  


"Is that why she isn't your type anymore Griff?" Dori turned to her son.

  
  


Griffin shook his head. "No I just realized that Taylor is too self oriented to be with me is all."

  
  


Brett sighed deeply. "Thanks a lot."

  
  


Dori turned and was about to say something when Griffin beat her to it.

  
  


"Hey Brett she really likes you. I mean she lights up when you are in the room and for the first time in her life she thought of someone besides herself." Griff said softly.

  
  


"Great now I'm gonna break her heart. Because I'm not in love with her. Perhaps I should stay with Taylor; she IS an better person because of our relaship." Brett said as he leaned backwards against the fence.

  
  


"You can't do that. And you know it Brett." Griffin said. "It's not right. Not right at all."

  
  


"Griffin is right Brett. You can't be with someone that you don't truly want to be with. You can't fake loving Taylor; it will hurt her and you in more in the long run." Dori went and stood next to Brett. She put her hand on his shoulder and said softly. "Taylor will be mad and hurt now; for an while but time will heal her wound and pride and she'll come to realize that you were right that you two aren't meant to be together. Than when she is ready she will find the man who God wants her to have."

  
  


Brett nodded his head. "I just feel so bad that I have to hurt Taylor." He allowed tears to fall from his eyes.

  
  


Dori brought Brett around and pulled him into an gentle motherly hug. "It will be all right." 

  
  


Brett sobbed his heart out on Dori's shoulder. He hadn't had an mother hug him like this since his mother left four years ago. 

  
  


Dori felt Brett's need for an mother's touch so she held him close to her and rubbed his back and hummed softly the way she used to do for Griff when he was just an small child. *I miss this. Neither Griffin or Caitlin will allow me to hold them this way.*

  
  


Brett finally stopped crying and pulled back from Dori. "Thanks Dr. Lowe. I needed that." 

  
  


Dori gently wiped his tears from his eyes and said softly "Anytime Brett."

  
  


Brett smiled softly.

  
  
  
  



	4. Caitlin's POV

Caitlin stopped Bandit and looked down the hill at the scene before her. *Why is Dori hugging Brett like that. Like an mother.* She watched as Brett finally pulled away from Dori and Dori wiping his tears from his eyes. She saw the soft smile that Brett gave Dori. 

  
  


"Come on boy. Let's head back in." Caitlin said softly to Bandit. She rode Bandit into the corral. "Hey everyone."

  
  


Brett smiled at Caitlin. "Hey Caitlin have an nice ride."

  
  


"Bandit was wonderful." Caitlin grinned at Brett. She didn't know if she should mention seeing him cry on Dori so she decided to see if they would mention it.

  
  


"I have some work in the clinic that I need to finish." Dori told the three teenagers.

  
  


"By mom." Griff waved at his mother.

  
  


"By Dori." Caitlin smiled at her cousin.

  
  


"Thanks again Dr. Lowe." Brett smiled at Dori.

  
  


"Like I said Brett; anytime." Dori smiled back at Brett. She turned to her son and cousin "Perhaps you two can get dinner tonight."

  
  


"Sure no problem mom." Griff grinned at his mother.

  
  


"Cool pizza." Caitlin said with an laugh.

  
  


"No I want you two to cook an home cook meal tonight." Dori smiled.

  
  


"Sure no problem." Caitlin smiled back at Dori.

  
  


Dori waved one last time at the three teens and walked back to her clinic.

  
  


"So Brett why are you here?" Caitlin looked over at her friend.

  
  


"I have decided to break things off with Taylor." Brett said matter of factually looking straight into Caitlin's eyes.

  
  


Caitlin looked back into Brett's eyes and was slightly surprised at his news. "Oh umm well I don't want to be there when you tell her."

  
  


"Too be honest Taylor knows that "we" won't last." Brett ran his fingers through his short hair. He sighed deeply. "I just have to find the right time to do it and the courage to do it."

  
  


"Right away is the right time." Griffin placed an gentle hand on Brett's shoulder. 

  
  


"Yea I know." Brett sighed deeply.

  
  


Caitlin was puzzled by all this. Not for the reason of Brett breaking up with Taylor. She was expecting that sooner or later. Matter of fact she was relieved with the news. She knew that Brett could do better than Taylor. That he deserved better than Taylor. What puzzled her was number one why was Dori hugging Brett like an mother; and why the gentle shoulder squeeze by Griffin?

  
  


"I should be off than." Brett said he looked deeply into Caitlin's eyes.

  
  


Caitlin was unnerved by Brett's eyes. She could see into his soul and she was afraid at what she saw there. "Yea you best." She whispered. She broke the eye contact first and turned and walked to the ranch house and entered it without looking back.


End file.
